


[podfic] Fists

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Second War with Voldemort, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>yippie-kai-yay, motherfucker</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fists](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33370) by featherxquill. 



> Originally recorded for the 2013 HP podfic fest; I'm just late getting it up here because I'd forgotten where I'd crossposted it. *blushes*
> 
> All my love to perquistoromnia as well as my mom who agreed with me on choice of ficlet, if not what to rate it. ^u^
> 
> Also, many thanks to my beta, mothlights, and Piscaria, who helped me embed the streaming file. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much, featherxquill, for offering up your fics for the podfic fest! :)
> 
> Cover art is made from two photos from Public Domain Pictures at http://publicdomainpictures.net/

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3 & M4B  
Length: 00:06:59  
Size: 5.9 MB (MP3) & 7.0 MB (M4B)

Download the [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/Fists.mp3.zip) | [M4B](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/Fists.m4b.zip) courtesy of parakaproductions ♥

Streaming: 


End file.
